It is generally known to package sheets of light-sensitive material, such as X-ray and photographic film in a cardboard box. In most instances the box is formed with inner and outer box components and the inner box component extends upwardly above the upper edge of the outer box component and is provided with a cap-type cover so that the box may serve as a dispenser for removing individual sheets of the light-sensitive material from the box. However, the known boxes of this type have been constructed of heavy cardboard material and are therefore expensive to produce. In many cases these heavy cardboard boxes are covered with an overwrap in order to prevent entry of light into the interior of the box and this also adds to the expense and weight of the box. In an attempt to reduce the cost of such boxes, it has been proposed that the boxes be made of a lighter weight cardboard material. However, when this has been attempted, it has been found that the box does not have sufficient rigidity to properly protect the film packaged therein.